Super Smash Bros Christmas Carol
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody based on the Christmas Carol. Mario became a mean person who hated Christmas. But a visit from the three ghosts of Christmas should change all that. MarioxPeach, Zelink and many more inside. I hope you all enjoy this.
1. Mario

**A/N: Look like December is finally here and I thought I post up this little parody of a Christmas story for Smash Bros. I will be using songs as well. This first one is from 'Sing a Christmas Carol' from the musical Scrooge just as you know. Please enjoy and review.**

Super Smash Bros' A Christmas Carol

Chapter 1: Mario

We start with this story a snow was settling on the night of Christmas, as many carollers, Ness, Lucas, Villager, Nana, Popo, Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac were singing outside a huge castle.

 _Sing a song of gladness and cheer_

 _For the time of Christmas is here_

 _Look around about you and see_

 _What a world of wonder_

 _This world can be_

 _Sing a Christmas carol_

 _(Sing a Christmas carol)_

 _Sing a Christmas carol_

 _(Sing a Christmas carol)_

 _Sing a Christmas carol like the children do_

 _And enjoy the beauty_

 _All the joy and beauty_

 _That a merry Christmas can bring to you_

Inside the castle was a beautifully decorated room with a christmas tree, presents and table with food on it, while a pink ball-like creature, who was wearing a black top hat and a red jacket was dancing in the centre of the room.

"That's a Merry Christmas can bring to you." Kirby sang before he laughed and said to the readers. "And a merriest of Merry Christmas to you all. What a lovely place to meet. Welcome to the household of the most generous and the most kindest man in town, Mario!"

He then had a feeling that the viewers already knew, smiled and then said. "You're surprised that in this story I called Mario kind and generous when he usually is in real life. Well you can take my word for it. You see, Mario isn't always so jolly. There was a time back when he was as mean and miserable as the counting house when he conducted his business: the office of Mario and Wario. Well, why don't we see what happened? Come on and we head to the past and we'll see what happened."

Kirby then leapt on a Warp Star and flew off a year back, to the past as the singers continued to sing.

 _Sing a song of gladness and cheeer_

 _For the time of Christmas is here_

 _Look around about you and see_

 _What a world of wonder_

 _This world can be_

 _Sing a Christmas carol_

 _(Sing a Christmas carol)_

 _Sing a Christmas carol_

 _(Sing a Christmas carol)_

 _Sing a Christmas carol like the children do_

 _And enjoy the beauty_

 _All the joy and beauty_

 _That a merry Christmas can bring to you._

Kirby then landed outside a small, lonely house, which had 'Mario and Wario' on the sign above.

"Now Wario was dead to begin with, but Mario never paid to have the name repainted on the office sign. In fact, Mario never paid for anything. He'd become such a stingy man ever since he started his business."

"He also despises Christmas." Kirby added in a sad tone.

"But our story begins here, at the orphanage of Princess Peach" Kirby said as he walked down to an old orphanage, where Peach was seen, sweeping the front door, a saddened expression was on the blonde's face.

"Now Peach used to be Mario's girlfriend in the past, but due to Mario's change in personality, corrupted with greed, she was forced to leave him." Kirby said as Daisy came out bearing bad news.

"Bad news, Peach. We have to close the orphanage soon because of low funding. Tomorrow we were forced to have everything removed." Daisy told Peach, saddening her further.

"Oh those poor children and poor Pokémon. I have no choice. I'll write to Mario and ask for him to help us save this orphanage." She replied, hoping there was a small shred of the old Mario that could help her.

"Are you crazy? Mario will never do that." Daisy said, but Peach, thinking of others, just said in reply. "We have to... for the children's sake."

"So Peach decided to write a letter to Mario. However, we go back to Mario and Wario and we'll see what they are doing in there." Kirby said as he returned to Mario's counting house and crept inside.

Inside their counting house, Mario was at his desk, counting his golden coins.

On a desk far from him was his clerk, Link, who had to work grueling hours and was paid a very low wage.

But with what time he had left, Link was seen writing in the book he would always keep with him, using a feather to jot down his messages.

"As you can see, the room is very cold as Mario never stoke the fire." Kirby said, shivering a bit, before the door rang open, where Mario and Link's cheerful friend, Fox McCloud entered the room in good spirits.

"A merry Christmas, Mario! God save you!" Fox said as he approached him, causing Mario to retort rudely. "Bah, humbug!"

"Christmas' a humbug? Surely you don't mean it?" Fox asked.

"I do. Merry Christmas! What right have you to be merry? what reason have you to be merry? You're poor enough!" Mario snapped back.

"Come, then." Returned Fox cheerfully, before saying. "What right have you to be dismal? What reason have you to be morose? You're rich enough. Don't be so cross."

"What else can I be, when I live in such a world of fools as this Merry Christmas! Out upon Merry Christmas. What's Christmas time to you but a time for paying bills without money; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in 'em through a round dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips, should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should! Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine." Mario replied bitterly.

"You don't keep Christmas?" Fox asked.

"Let me, leave it alone, then. Much good may it do you! Much good it has ever done you." Mario said in reply.

"There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say, Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round, apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that as a good time: a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time: the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it!" Fox said, very powerful, causing Link to smile and nod in agreement.

"Not one sound from you, Link!" Mario snapped at Link, before he turned back to Fox and told him. "And you'll keep your Christmas by losing your situation. You're quite a powerful speaker, Fox. I often wonder why you don't go into Parliament!"

"Don't be angry, Mario. Come and have dinner with us tomorrow." Fox welcomed.

"Not on your life. Let me ask you this, why did you marry?" Mario snapped.

"Because I love Krystal. But I do pity you, Mario, with all my heart, to find you so resolute. We have never had any quarrel, to which I have been a party. But I have made the trial in homage to Christmas, and I'll keep my Christmas humour to the last. So A Merry Christmas, my dear friend. And you too, my dear friend Link." Fox said as he headed for the door, bid farewell and left.

"Humbug!" Mario called after him in a fury, he didn't even see Peach outside his door, looking a bit sad as she slid the letter through the letterbox, causing Link to pick it up.

"Mr. Mario. This is for you." Link said as he handed the letter.

"Bah!" Mario said back as he pocketed it, before saying. "And you, Link, with fifteen shillings a week, and a wife and family, talking about a Merry Christmas. I'll retire to Bedlam!"

"But sir..." Link tried to get out, but he was interrupted as Marth and Roy entered the courthouse next.

"Mario and Wario's, I presume. Have I the pleasure of addressing Mr. Mario, or Mr. Wario?" Marth asked in a kind tone.

"Mr. Wario has been dead these seven years, this very night!" Mario told Marth in reply.

"We have no doubt his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner." Roy said, before he told Mario. "At this festive season of the year, Mr. Mario, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, sir."

"Bad time to say that to Mario." Kirby whispered as Mario then looked up and asked. "Are there no prisons?"

"Plenty." Marth said, causing Mario to then ask. "And the Union workhouses? Are they still in operation?"

"They are. Still, I wish I could say they were not." Roy replied.

"The Treadmill and the Poor Law are in full vigour, then?" Mario asked.

"Both are busy." Marth said.

"Oh! I was afraid, from what you said at first, that something had occurred to stop them in their useful course. I'm very glad to hear it." Mario said.

"Under the impression that they scarcely furnish Christian cheer of mind or body to the multitude, a few of us are endeavouring to raise a fund to buy the Poor some meat and drink, and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when Want is keenly felt, and Abundance rejoices. What shall I put you down for?" Marth asked.

Mario glared at the both swordsmen and said. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Roy asked.

"That's right! I wish to be left alone! Since you ask me what I wish, gentlemen, that is my answer. I don't make Merry myself at Christmas and I can't afford to make idle people merry! I help to support the establishments I have mentioned: they cost enough: and those who are badly off must go there!" Mario shouted as he rose from his chair in anger.

"Many can't go there; and many would rather die!" Marth said as Mario then begin to push them both outside, before he yelled. "If they're gonna die, they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population! It's enough for a man to understand his own business, and not to interfere with other people's. Mine occupies me constantly. Good afternoon, gentlemen!"

With that, Mario then slammed the door behind him.

"You know what this world is coming to, Link? Whatever it is, I don't like it!" Mario said as he walked back to his desk.

"It was a very long time before it was time for closing." Kirby narrated as Link walked in front of Mario, who asked. "You'll want a day off tomorrow, I suppose?"

"If it's convenient, sir." Link said.

"It's not convenient and it's not fair. If I was to stop half-a-crown for it, you'd think yourself ill-used, I'll be bound." Mario replied bitterly.

"And yet." Said Link, who smiled faintly. "You don't think me ill-used, when I pay a day's wages for no work. It was once a year."

"A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December!" Mario snarled, but then sighed and said. "But I suppose you must have the whole day off. But be here early on the morning the day after."

"Oh I will sir. Merry Christmas." Link smiled as he put on his cap and left.

"Bah!" Mario just said.

"Oh, Mario is so grumpy and stingy that he's not recognised as the Nintendo mascot you know and love." Kirby said as Mario put on his overcoat, went outside and locked the door.

"You sure are lucky, Wario." Mario said as he looked at the sign. "You don't have to bother with Christmas anymore. So am I. Don't have to share the profits with you anymore."

Mario then laughed and left, while Kirby walked out, grinned and then said. "But little did Mario know, tonight would be different."

 **A/N: Next is the meeting of Mario and Wario, stayed tuned.**


	2. The Ghost of Wario

**A/N: This next song is from 'Link by Link' from the Christmas Carol musical.**

Chapter 2: The Ghost of Wario

Mario managed to reach to his old castle.

It was old and dreary enough, for nobody to live in it but Mario, to which the other rooms being all let out as offices, which outside, the yard was so dark that even Mario, who knew its every stone, was fain to grope it with his hands.

The fog and frost hung about the black old gateway of the house, that it seemed as if the genius of the weather sat in mournful meditation on the threshold.

Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing at all particular about the knocker on the door, except that it was very large.

Kirby then approached the gates and continued to narrate.

"It was then that Mario reach to his front door and then suddenly, it turned into..." Kirby said as Mario then looked up.

And his knocker face turned into the face of Wario, Mario's long dead partner.

"W... Wario... dead these seven years..." Mario gasped in horror as he closed his eyes to shield himself from the sight and when he turned to look, it became a knocker again.

"Bah... humbug." He then said as he opened the door.

"Ah, Mario, sir." Mario heard a voice, making him turn to see Bowser behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Bowser. What would you like?" Mario asked.

"You said tomorrow you said we can empty that orphanage and kick everybody out. You did confirm that." Bowser said as he smirked evilly.

"Of course. You are a loyal friend, Bowser. Do away with that building tomorrow." Mario smiled.

"Yeah, I am glad on that. Good night, Mr. Mario sir" Bowser said as he tipped his hat and left, while Mario smirked nastily as he entered his house.

Kirby glared at Bowser before hopped on a tree and leapt branch by branch till he reached the upstairs window.

"I don't trust that Bowser. Well, seem like Mario managed to get to his room eating his supper." Kirby said as he looked in the window and saw Mario, sitting in a chair, by a fireplace, eating his cold soup.

But then Mario stopped as he heard his bell ring and the fireplace had gone out suddenly.

"Mario sat in the darkness in fear, the ghost of Mario's partner, Wario, did appear!" Kirby narrated as Mario heard chains coming towards him and then, from the door came a ghostly figure.

It was Wario, in his usual waistcoat, tights, and boots, only he now wore many chains about his body.

It was long, and wound about him like many tails; and it was made (for Mario observed it closely) of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel.

His body was transparent; so that Mario, observing him, and looking through his waistcoat, could see the two buttons on his coat behind.

"Maaaarrrriiiioooo..." It said in a haunting tone.

No, nor did he believe it even now. Though he looked the phantom through and through, and saw it standing before him; though he felt the chilling influence of its death-cold eyes; and marked the very texture of the folded kerchief bound about its head and chin, which wrapper he had not observed before; he was still incredulous, and fought against his senses.

"How now!" Mario let out, caustic and cold as ever. "What do you want with me?"

"Much!" Wario voiced, no doubt about it.

Having to know, Mario asked. "Who are you?"

"Ask me who I was." It said back.

"Who were you then?" Said Mario, raising his voice.

"In life I was your partner, Wario" The ghost said.

"Ridiculous! A little thing affects anything. A slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheats. You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato. There's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are!" Mario said back, refusing to believe the ghost's words

"Man of the worldly mind!" Replied the Ghost, only to then ask. "do you believe in me now or not?"

"I do." Cried Mario. "I must. But why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they come to me?"

Wario began to sing. " _It is required of every man, that his spirit travel far. Lending help to those he can no matter who they are. But if you don't go forth in life spreading joy and easing pain, your spirit will go forth in death and you shall wear a chain!"_

Wario then floated in front of Mario as he show him his chains.

" _These were coins I hoarded for a rainy day, now with every jingle I'm distressed! Locks and keys that helped me keep the poor away, that's what put these locks and keys around my waist_!" Wario sang. " _Link by link, my chain was getting longer! Link by link, I should have heard it clink! Link by link, each year a little stronger! Link by link by horrifying link_!"

" _Stacking up my silver and my bits of gold, filling up my vault when day was done! Well, vaults are made of lead and cash is very cold and around your neck they weigh a bloody ton_!" Wario sang sadly as he showed him one of his cash-boxes, before he glares at Mario and pointed at him. " _Link by link, you're on the brink! It's written here in blood red ink! Unlock your heart, it's not too late, or you'll be dragging something more than twice this weight!_ "

"No, please. You mean, I get these chains as well?" Mario pleaded.

"Yes, twice as long and heavy as seven Christmases ago." Wario told him.

"But you were always a good man of business, Wario!" Mario said.

"Mankind should be my business. Mario, you have a chance to escape my fate. Reform or you will go down the same path as me." Wario replied.

"You were always a good friend to me, Wario." Mario said.

" _Mario... You shall be visited by three ghosts_." Wario sang, Mario worrying Mario as he then said. "Err... no, thank you."

" _When the clock strikes one, the ghost of Christmas Past_ " Wario sang, causing Mario to say. "I prefer not to think about the past."

" _When the clock strikes two, the ghost of Christmas Present_ " Wario sang.

"At present I'd rather go to bed. Goodnight." Mario said as he tried to flee but Wario used one of his chains to stop him from fleeing.

" _When the clock strikes three, the ghost of Christmas Yet To Be. Three ghosts who yet may stop you ending up like me_!" Wario sang.

As soon as Wario sang that, many wails and moans appear as many ghosts in the forms of Waluigi, and some other forgotten Nintendo characters all covered in chains and moaning scaring Mario as they and Wario continue to sing.

 _"See these sorry spirits who were once like you_

 _Dragging chains of all that we acquired_

 _All the good in life it's now too late to do!"_

 _"Not to mention this can really make you tired_ " Waluigi sang.

 _"Link by link, your chain is in the making_

 _Link by link, no way to make it shrink_

 _Link by link, just listen to it shaking_

 _Link by link by horrifying..!"_

All the ghosts all flew around him making Mario sink to the floor covering his ears.

 _"Link by link by link by link by link by link by_

 _Link by link, your life must be corrected_

 _Link by link, and sooner than you think_

 _Link by link or you shall be connected_

 _Link by link by horrifying link!"_

Mario dashed for his bedroom and closed his door, causing Kirby to bang on the window, wanting to to come in, for he was scared too, but then he looked into the room.

"They're gone." He said.

And so they had.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**A/N: Here we go, the next chapter to this. The song used is the Muppet's Christmas Carol's 'When Love is Gone'.**

Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Mario was in his bedroom, dressed in his nightie and nightcap as he climbed in his four post bed, only to then scoff as he closed the curtains.

He was about to go to sleep when the bell struck and he awoke, remembering Wario's words.

Carefully, he open the curtains and to his shock, he saw Bayonetta standing before him.

"Bayonetta, what are you're doing here?" Mario asked in anger.

But to his shock, Bayonetta then floated in the air, making Mario look up as she then replied. "Don't be fooled by my appearance. I may look like Bayonetta, but I am not her."

"Then are you one of the three ghosts Wario warned me about?" Mario asked in worry.

"Indeed. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." The Bayonetta ghost said.

"Long past?" Mario asked.

"Your past." The ghost said, offering out her hand as she then told Mario. "Now, come with me. Take my hand."

Mario fearfully took her hand, before long, he began to float up with the ghost, to which both flew out of the window, zipped through the night sky, until they had arrived into the familiar landscape of the Mushroom Kingdom, which was covered in snow.

"You recollect the way?" Inquired the Spirit.

"Remember it!" Cried Mario with fervour. "I could walk it blindfolded."

"Strange to have forgotten it for so many years!" Observed the Ghost.

"Let us go on." The ghost then said as the pair walked through the wall, to a huge party in Peach's throne room, where they saw many happy folks, dancing and clapping, while Megaman who was on top, playing a violin.

"That's Megaman!" Mario called, before he turned to see Luigi and Daisy dancing in a waltz and enjoying themselves.

"And there's Luigi and Daisy! And Yoshi, Toad and Rosalina!" He then added, turning to see other familiar faces, which included Yoshi and Toad eating a cake, while Rosalina clapped to them.

"These are all but mere shadows of what has just happened." Bayonetta told him.

That's when Mario saw his past self, sitting and smiling at his friends, before Princess Peach walked up to him with a smile.

And as she stood in front of the past Mario, he smiled back.

Peach then held out her hand as if she was asking Mario to join him, causing past Mario to smile and accept it.

"Peach..." The present Mario said, only to leave the blonde as the two made their way to join Luigi and Daisy.

"You two are so close, with Bowser's constant kidnapping and all, you two are thinking of finally getting engaged you know." The spirit said, causing Mario to nod and say in sadness. "Yes, we were."

Past Mario and Luigi were enjoying themselves, waltzing with Peach and Daisy.

And as they continued, Peach then bent down to past Mario, wanting to say what was on her mind and in her heart.

"I hope we be forever happy together Mario. Merry Christmas" Peach whispered, which made past Mario smile back and say in reply. "Me too, Princess. Merry Christmas."

The present Mario tried to wipe a tear from his face.

"I should have remembered." He said sadly.

"A small matter." Said the Ghost, which then added. "To make these silly folks so full of gratitude."

"Small!" Echoed Mario.

"Why? Is it not? She has spent but a few pounds of your mortal money: three or four perhaps. Is that so much that she deserves this praise?" Bayonetta scowled.

"It isn't that." Said Mario, heated by the remark, and speaking unconsciously like his former, not his latter, self. "It isn't that, Spirit. Peach has the power to render us happy or unhappy; to make our service light or burdensome; a pleasure or a toil. Say that her power lies in words and looks; in things so slight and insignificant that it is impossible to add and count 'em up: what then? The happiness she gives, is quite as great as if it cost a fortune."

He felt the spirit's glance, and stopped.

"What is the matter?" Asked the Ghost.

"Nothing particular." Mario said in reply.

"Something, I think?" The Ghost insisted.

"No." Mario said in reply, before adding. "No. I should like to be able to say a word or two to my clerk just now! That's all."

"After that, you changed because you listened to Bowser's words about business?" The Ghost questioned, making the ghost then say. "That is when you began to begin to worship money and began a partnership with Wario."

"I rather not remember that." Mario said, but found he and the ghost were in a snowy field next Christmas where Mario was seen, confronted by Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Rosalina.

"Why did you believe a word he say?" Luigi asked, which caused Mario to scowl and say in reply. "What I don't understand is why you're all against me?"

"Because Wario's greedy and Bowser's evil! You started your business behind our backs. Why did you do it?" Yoshi questioned.

"There is nothing on which it is so hard as poverty; and there is nothing it professes to condemn with such severity as the pursuit of wealth!" Mario shouted.

"Mario, I cannot believe you say that!" Rosalina said in shock, before stating. "And it's Christmas too!"

"Christmas is a waste of time and a humbug!" Mario shouted.

Hearing that, Peach gasped and then said quietly. "Another idol has taken its place. And I wish to cancel our engagement."

"Peach, why?" Toad asked, while Mario just looked away, disgusted.

"Mario, you've become someone I don't know, someone I don't want to know. You fear the world too much and I cannot marry someone who's becoming another Wario. I hope you enjoy the path you had taken."

At this, Wario pulled up in his purple car, making Mario turn to see him before he turned back to the others.

"You know what? Fine! Be that way! I don't need you all anyway! Our relationship, our brotherhood and our friendships we have is now forever over!" the past Mario proclaimed.

"NO, NO!" Present Mario called out to his past self. "Think about what you're saying, you fool!"

Luigi and Yoshi just looked away from Mario, while Rosalina looked saddened and Peach turned her back on Mario, which he did as well.

"Peach, stop him!" Daisy called as Mario walked away from his group and leapt into the front passenger seat of Wario's car, before they drove off.

"So long, losers!" Wario called out to them, while Mario just crossed his arms in anger.

"Mario!" Yoshi called after him in tears.

But they were long gone.

Peach signed as she walked away from the group and began to sing in sadness of losing someone precious to her. " _There was a time when I was sure, that you and I were truly one. That our future was forever and would never come undone. And we came so close to being close. And though you cared for me. There's distance in your eyes tonight, so we're not meant to be._ "

Yoshi began to cry deeply, making Luigi hug him as he wept, as Peach continued singing.

" _The love is gone, the love is gone. The sweetest dream, That we have ever known. The love is gone, the love is gone. I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone_ " Peach sang as she lean against the tree as she looked at Toad weeping.

" _There comes a moment in your life, like a window and you see your future there before you and how perfect life can be. But adventure calls with unknown voices pulling you away. Be careful or you may regret the choice you make someday._ " She sang as the Luma sobbed in Rosalina's arms and Rosalina shed a few tears as well.

" _When love is gone, When love is gone. The sweetest dream, That we have ever known. When love is gone, When love is gone. I wish you well but I must leave you now alone._ " Peach sang, as she couldn't bare to see Daisy's tears and walked past the present Mario, who she couldn't see him.

" _It was almost love. It was almost always. It was like a fairytale we'd live out, You and I."_ Peach sang until she couldn't fight off her own tears. " _And yes some dream come true. And yes, some dreams fall through. And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye. Yes, some dreams come true. Yes, some dreams fall through. And yes the time has come for us to say goodbye!_ "

But she then broke down in tears as the present Mario couldn't believe what he had witnessed and tried to fight back his own tears.

"Afterwards, they opened that orphanage to take care of the lonely children and Pokémon who don't have a home and you don't care." The ghost said.

"Spirit, please remove me from this place! I cannot bear it!" Mario pleaded.

"I told you these were shadows of the things that have been and that they are what they are, do not blame me." Bayonetta's ghost said.

"Leave me! Take me back. Haunt me no longer!" Mario cried as he sank to his knees and put his hands to his eyes, wishing the nightmare to end.

But when he opened them, he found he was back into his room again and was about to go back to bed, only Kirby, was now in the room, had wondered where he disappeared to.

"How did he get back?" Kirby asked himself, but was stopped when both he and Mario heard the bell strike two.

There was laughter coming from the parlour of Mario's house.

Mario looked worried as he then asked himself. "What was that?"

"Looks like the number two ghost is right on time." Kirby commented as the door opened to reveal a strange light where the laughter was coming from.

 **A/N: So anyone like to guess who's Tiny Tim is? Please leave a review with your guess.**


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**A/N: This next song is from Rankin/Bass' the Stingest Man in Town: Yes there is a Santa Claus.**

Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present

As Mario got out of bed and slowly walked into the room, he was shocked.

It was his own room, there was no doubt about that, but it had undergone a surprising transformation.

The walls and ceiling were so hung with living plant life, that it looked a perfect grove; from every part of which, bright gleaming berries glistened.

The crisp leaves of holly, mistletoe, and ivy reflected back the light, as if so many little mirrors had been scattered there; and such a mighty blaze went roaring up the chimney, as that dull petrification of a hearth had never known in Scrooge's time, or Marley's, or for many and many a winter season gone.

Heaped up on the floor, to form a kind of throne, were turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chestnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth-cakes, and seething bowls of punch, that made the chamber dim with their delicious steam.

In easy state upon this couch, was Pac-Man, but he wore a holly around his head.

"Pac-Man? What have you done to my parlour?" Mario questioned in horror.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Come and know me better." Pac-Man's ghost said. "You may recognize me as the being known as Pac-Man, but you have never seen the like of me before!"

"Another ghost?" Mario asked.

"Have never walked forth with the younger members of my family; meaning my elder brothers born in these later years?" Pursued the Phantom.

"I don't think I have." Said Mario, before he asked. "I am afraid I have not. Have you had many brothers?"

"More than eighteen hundred, for my brothers are every known mankind." The Pac-Man Ghost replied.

"Spirit, conduct me where you will. I went forth last night on compulsion, and I learnt a lesson which is working now. Tonight, if you have taught to teach me, let me profit by it." Mario said.

"Then let us go." The ghost said in reply as he then grabbed Mario's nightie, before then both of them flew out of the window.

And not wanting to not miss out, Kirby followed them on his warp star.

Mario was surprised, it was day time now.

"This is the Christmas on what would happen tomorrow. First, we visit one of your friends, even though you refused the invitation yesterday." The ghost then told him.

"Oh no! Not Fox McCloud's dinner party!" Mario said in defiance, only to then find he was inside a neat house where Fox, his wife Krystal, his friends Falco, Slippy and Peppy, as well as other guests such as Pit, Palutena and Olimar were together, all laughing.

"He said that Christmas was a humbug, as I live!" Cried Fox, before adding. "He believed it too!"

"More shame for him, Fox!" Said Falco, making Fox nod and say in reply. "He's a comical old fellow, that's the truth, and not so pleasant as he might be. However, his offences carry their own punishment, and I have nothing to say against him."

"I'm sure he is very rich, Fox." Hinted Krystal. "At least you always tell me so."

"What of that, my dear?" Fox asked, embracing Krystal closely as he stated. "His wealth is of no use to him. He don't do any good with it. He doesn't make himself comfortable with it. He hasn't the satisfaction of thinking that he is ever going to benefit us with it."

"I have no patience with him." Pit stated, to which Palutena expressed the same opinion.

"Oh, I have!" Fox replied, only to say. "I am sorry for him; I couldn't be angry with him if I tried. Who suffers by his ill whims? Himself, always. Here, he takes it into his head to dislike us, and he won't come and dine with us. What's the consequence? He don't lose much of a dinner."

"Indeed, I think he loses a very good dinner." Interrupted Slippy.

"Still, I still feel like we should drink a toast for him and hope he lives on in good spirits." Fox said, as he held up his glass.

"Ok, Fox, for you my love." Krystal smiled as she and the others all held their glasses up, which confused Mario, making him ask. "How can he be so cheerful after everything I said to him?"

"He still sees the good in you, the good you once had before you partnered with Wario and believe in what Bowser said." The Pac-Man ghost said in reply.

"Hold on. Bowser is a good friend to me now. Sure, we been enemies in the past but he does everything I say now." Mario said, trying to defend himself.

"What if he was deceiving you, what if he was waiting for the right opportunity?" The Spirit glared, while Mario looked, shocked at the question.

"There's just two more places to visit. Come." The phantom then said as he then took Mario to an old little house, making Mario ask. "Who lives in a place like this?"

"No more than your clerk, Link." The spirit said as he pointed to the left and Mario turned to see Link carefully coming home, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Alas for Pikachu, he bore a little crutch.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's go see Zelda and your Pokémon friends." Link said as he opened the door, his wife, Princess Zelda came up to the door and smiled.

"Welcome home, dear. How did Pikachu behave in church?" She asked.

"Like an angel." Link said as he set Pikachu to the ground as he walked on his crutch towards Lucario, Charizard, Jigglypuff and Samus.

"And better. Somehow he gets thoughtful, sitting by himself so much, and thinks the strangest things you ever heard. He told me, coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant to them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk, and blind men see."

"I bet Santa would be very generous this year." Jigglypuff added, causing Charizard to added in a bitter tone. "Yeah, unlike that Mario character."

"Oh, we mustn't think poorly of him, not on Christmas." Pikachu said in a caring tone.

"Why not?" Asked Lucario, as she then told him. "It's his thinking that keeps us poor."

"Come on guys. Mr. Mario is the the Founder of the Feast!" Link said.

"The Founder of the Feast indeed!" Cried Zelda, reddening. "I wish I had him here. I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon, and I hope he'd have a good appetite for it."

"My dear." Said Link, trying to calm the others down. "the Pokémon; Christmas Day."

"It should be Christmas Day, I am sure." Zelda said, before she stated. "on which one drinks the health of such an odious, stingy, hard, unfeeling man as Mr. Mario. You know he is, Link! Nobody knows it better than you do, poor fellow!"

"Zelda..." Was Link's mild answer. "Christmas Day."

"I'll drink his health for your sake and the Day's, not for his." Zelda sighed. "Long life to him. He'll be very merry and very happy, I have no doubt!"

"Samus, did I show you the toy soldier Santa left me?" Pikachu asked, causing Samus to laugh and smile.

"A hundred times." She said.

"I'll get it and show you again!" Pikachu smiled with an enthusiastic tone as he limped off, which just left Link and Zelda worried about the small Pokémon.

Even Mario was concerned about the small electric mouse, causing him to ask. "Spirit, tell me. Pikachu, what would become of him?"

"I see a vacant seat, in the poor chimney-corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the Pikachu will die." The ghost said sadly.

"Die?! No... no!" Mario called. "Oh, no, kind Spirit! Say he will be spared."

"If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, then it will happen." Returned the Ghost, "What then? If he be like to die, he had better do it, and decrease the surplus population!"

Mario hung his head to hear his own words quoted by the Spirit, and was overcome with penitence and grief, watching as Pikachu then returned with the toy solider and showed it to Samus.

"How kind of Santa to give it to you." Samus smiled.

However, Pikachu looked sad.

"Raichu told me that there is no Santa. He said this is a cheap shot he said because he couldn't afford a new one!" Pikachu said.

"What nonsense!" Lucario said back.

"There is a Santa Claus isn't there?" Pikachu asked Samus, who nodded and carefully hugged the little Pokémon.

"Yes, Pikachu." Samus said in reply, before she began to sing.

"There is a spirit in the world of generosity,

That bring good things to all of us whoever we may be.

So, I believe in Santa Claus for it can't be denied

That he is generosity personified.

Yes, there is a Santa Claus for children everywhere,

Though you may watch the chimney tops and never see him there.

People say his magic sleigh flies in the sky above,

But you might find it anywhere you find unselfish love.

Oh yes, he really does exist, and Santa Claus will live,

As long as hearts can realize how good it feels to give.

So when you are feeling blue, keep up your hope because,

If there is kindness in the world, there is a Santa Claus."

"Yes there is a Santa Claus." Pikachu and Samus sing together.

Zelda smiled as she brang out their dinner, a small goose.

"Dinner is ready, everyone!" Zelda called as all sat around the table, ready to eat.

"A Merry Christmas to us all my dears. God bless us." Link said as he rose a glass, which all the family re-echoed.

"God bless us everyone!" Said Pikachu, the last of all.

Seeing them celebrate with what they had, Mario faced the ghost and asked. "Spirit, you said something about me not trusting Bowser. Why?"

"Allow me to show you." The ghost said, before they arrived at the orphanage and Mario was shocked to see Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings taking away the furniture, to which Bowser smirked looked at Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad as he then told them. "Now you guys have nowhere to go now that we are giving this to Lord Ganondorf!"

"But what about the children and the little Pokémon?!" Daisy called out.

"Take them to a warehouse or a prison!" Bowser cackled. "Mario's orders."

"You'll never get away with this, Bowser!" Luigi called out.

"Ha! I loved to see you try and stop this!" Bowser said as he, his rotten son and minions galloped away.

With Bowser gone, Peach tried to comfort the crying children, while Mario couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Bowser is with Ganondorf still? After what he did to him in the Subspace Emissary?" Mario asked in alarm.

"He still is. At eight in the morning, the orphanage will close down leaving them nothing but sadness. You didn't even read that letter Peach gave you. She asked you to help them save it. But you ignored her." The ghost said.

Mario turned to see the ghost was not alone, for a boy and girl were now with him.

Yellow, meagre, ragged, scowling, wolfish; but prostrate, too, in their humility.

Where graceful youth should have filled their features out, and touched them with its freshest tints, a stale and shrivelled hand, like that of age, had pinched, and twisted them, and pulled them into shreds.

Where angels might have sat enthroned, devils lurked, and glared out menacing.

No change, no degradation, no perversion of humanity, in any grade, through all the mysteries of wonderful creation, has monsters half so horrible and dread.

"Spirit! Who are they? Are they yours'?" Mario asked, but could say no more.

"They are Man's," Said the Spirit, looking down upon them. "And they cling to me, appealing from their fathers. This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree, but most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see that written which is Doom, unless the writing be erased. Deny it!"

"Slander those who tell it ye! Admit it for your factious purposes, and make it worse! And bide the end! My end is near." He added.

"Have they no refuge or resource?" Cried Mario.

"Are there no prisons?" Said the Spirit, turning on him for the last time with his own words. "Are there no workhouses? Remember this, Mario! You must learn from all this before it becomes too late!"

And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Mario felt to his knees

He became quite feared as he looked at his hands as he heard the bell struck three.

In his hands, was blood!

Mario stood up in alarm as the floor was covered in flesh blood, before he heard heavy footsteps and turned around in fear, and causing Kirby, who was hiding all this time to turned too.

A blood-stained black cloaked figure walked towards them, brandishing a blood covered Buster Sword in his hand.

His heavy boots walked through the blood and Mario could see his face under his hood, which included blond, spiky hair, blue eyes that held a sense of death in them.

"Uh oh." Kirby said, not liking this at all.

"Cloud? Cloud Strife? No... Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?" Mario asked in fear.

The figure did not reply, just nodded.

"You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us." Mario pursued. "Is that so, spirit?"

The upper portion of the garment was contracted for an instant in its folds, as if the Spirit that looked like Cloud Strife had inclined his head.

That was the only answer Mario received.

Although well used to ghostly company by this time, Mario feared the silent type person so much that his legs trembled beneath him, and he found that he could hardly stand when he prepared to follow it.

The Cloud spirit paused a moment, as observing his condition, and giving him time to recover.

But Mario was all the worse for this.

It thrilled him with a vague uncertain horror, to know that behind the dusky shroud, his eyes intently fixed upon him.

"Ghost of the Future! I fear you more than any spectre I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?" Mario called.

The Cloud spirit gave him no reply.

He just rose his sword and pointed straight before them.

"Lead on! Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, spirit!" Mario said, knowing what he was trying to do.

The ghost then slashed his sword in mid air, causing the blood to swirl around to create a portal, which Mario, Kirby and the spirit stepped into.

 **A/N: Stayed tuned cause next is the dark future.**


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**A/N: There are no songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

The three arrived at the town.

And while it with was pouring with rain, Mario could see that through the darkness around him was Corrin, Ike and Robin before them.

"No." Said Corrin "I don't know much about it, either way. I only know he's dead."

"When did he die?" inquired Robin.

"Last night, I believe."

"What was the matter with him?" Asked Ike, holding up his huge sword as he said. "I thought he'd never die."

"God knows." Corrin said in reply.

"And what has he done with his money?" Robin then asked, not looking the least bit concerned.

"I haven't heard. Left it to his Company, perhaps. He hasn't left it to me. That's all I know." Corrin replied, causing Ike to scoff and say. "It's likely to be a very cheap funeral. And upon my life, I don't know of anybody to go to it. Suppose we make up a party and volunteer?"

"I don't mind going if a lunch is provided." observed Robin, laughing. "But I must be fed, if I make one."

"Well, I am the most disinterested among you, after all, for I never wear black gloves, and I never eat lunch. But I'll offer to go, if anybody else will. When I come to think of it, I'm not at all sure that I wasn't his most particular friend; for we used to stop and speak whenever we met." Corrin replied as they then left, leaving Mario very confused.

But then he saw Bowser and Bowser Jr sneaking somewhere with something under their arms.

"Now what are they up too?" Kirby asked aloud, before he, Mario and the ghost followed them to a dark fortress where they saw Bowser and Junior kneeling before Ganondorf, who was sitting on his throne, alongside his partners, Mewtwo and King Dedede.

"Look at these, my lord. Gifts from our 'employer' of the month." Bowser Junior grinned.

"What odds then! What odds, my son?" Asked Bowser, who then chuckled. "Every person has a right to take care of themselves. He always did!"

"That's true, indeed!" Said Mewtwo, before asking. "No man more so. Why then, don't stand staring as if you was afraid, Bowser; who's the wiser? We're not going to pick holes in each other's coats, I suppose?"

The question made Bowser JR. reply. "No, indeed! We should hope not."

"Very well, then!" Ganondorf said. "That's enough. Who's the worse for the loss of a few things like these? Not a dead man, I suppose."

"No, indeed!" Bowser replied, laughing. "If he wanted to keep 'em after he was dead, that fool, why wasn't he natural in his lifetime? If he had been, he'd have had somebody to look after him when he was struck with Death, instead of lying gasping out his last there, alone by himself."

"It's the truest word that ever was spoke." Said his son. "It's a judgment on him."

"Ha! A judgement I have misguided him to. Everything gone according to plan." Replied Bowser; who smirked wickedly. "And it should have been, you may depend upon it, if I could have laid my hands on anything else. Open that bundle, Ganondorf, and let me know the value of it. Speak out plain. I'm not afraid to be the first, nor afraid for them to see it. We know pretty well that we were helping ourselves, before we met here, I believe. It's no sin."

Ganondorf opened the bundle and he saw many bed-curtains, old clothing and blankets, making him question and asked. "What do you call this? Bed-curtains!"

"Ah!" Returned Bowser, laughing and leaning forward on crossed arms. "Bed-curtains!"

"You don't mean to say you took them down, rings and all, with him lying there?" Dedede asked.

"Yes I do." Replied Junior, who then asked. "Why not?"

"You were born to make your fortune." Said Ganondorf, cackling. "And you'll certainly do it."

"I certainly shan't hold my hand, when I can get anything in it by reaching it out, for the sake of such a man as he was, I promise you, Lord Ganondorf." Bowser coolly replied. "Don't drop that oil upon the blankets, now."

"His blankets?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Who else's do you think?" Replied Junior. "He isn't likely to take cold without 'em, I dare say."

"I hope he didn't die of anything catching? Eh?" Dedede spoke, looking up.

"Don't you be afraid of that, Dedede." Returned Bowser. "I ain't so fond of his company that I'd loiter about him for such things, if he did. Ah! You may look through that shirt till your eyes ache; but you won't find a hole in it, nor a threadbare place. It's the best he had, and a fine one too. They'd have wasted it, if it hadn't been for me."

"What do you call wasting of it?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Putting it on him to be buried in, to be sure." Replied Bowser with a laugh. "Somebody was fool enough to do it, but I took it off again. If calico an't good enough for such a purpose, it isn't good enough for anything. It's quite as becoming to the body. He can't look uglier than he did in that one."

Mario listened to this dialogue in horror.

"Ha, ha!" Laughed Ganondorf, producing a flannel bag with money in it, releasing out their gains upon the ground. "This is the end of him! He frightened every one away from him when he was alive, to profit us when he was dead! Excellent work, Bowser! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Thank you my lord. It was a pleasure." Bowser replied.

"Spirit!" Mario called, shuddering from head to foot. "I see, I see. The case of this unhappy man might be my own. My life tends that way, now. Merciful Heaven, how could I let Bowser fool me like this?"

The Cloud spirit just glared at him, making Mario then add. "Let me see some tenderness connected with a death or Bowser's laughing would haunt me forever!"

They then appeared in Link's home but the scenery seemed sadden as Zelda laid her work upon the table and put her hand up to her face, as Samus then comforted her, while Charizard and Greninja cradled Lucario.

"No... not Pikachu..." Mario gasped in alarm.

"You wouldn't show weak eyes to Link when he comes home, Zelda, for the world. It must be near his time." Samus said sadly.

"Past it rather." Charizard answered, shutting his book as he then said. "But I think he has walked a little slower than he used, these few last evenings, mother."

"I have known him walk with... I have known him walk with Pikachu upon his shoulder, very fast indeed." Zelda sobbed.

"And so have I." Cried Lucario. "Often."

"And so have I!" Exclaimed Samus.

"But he was very light to carry," Zelda resumed, before she added. "And Link and all of us loved him so, that it was no trouble: no trouble."

At this, Link came through the door.

Once replaced his happiness, turned to sorrow and sadness as Zelda saw him and hugged him.

"Did you go down to the church today?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear" Returned Link as he sat down and replied. "I wish you could have gone. It would have done you good to see how green a place it is. But you'll see it often. I promised him that I would walk there on a Sunday. Oh, Pikachu. Poor little Pikachu."

He broke down all at once.

He couldn't help it as Zelda hugged him to comfort him as the others helped him as well.

Mario then saw in the chimney corner, a lonely seat with a little crutch.

He began to tear up as well, knowing Pikachu had died.

"Promise me this guys." Link said in sadness. "Promise us you'll never forget Pikachu."

"We won't" Charizard said sadly, making a promise he would never break. "We won't."

Mario then turned to the spirit and spoke to it. "Spectre, something informs me that our parting moment is at hand. I know it, but I don't know how. Tell me what man that died?"

The spirit then held his sword and together they appeared in the graveyard, pouring hard with rain and thunder striking.

His sword pointing to a stone in the ground and made Mario say.

"Before I draw nearer to that stone to which your sword point. Answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of things that May be, only?"

"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if persevered in, they must lead." Said the spirit suddenly, which then added. "But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change."

"So the future can be changed?" Mario asked.

"Depends all on you. Before you do, take a look at the other graves around you. They are all your loved ones. Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo killed them all, all thanks to your permission." The spirit said in reply.

Mario looked around in horror to find many grave stones in a beautiful sanctuary, each held the names of those who cared about him, 'Luigi', 'Yoshi', 'Princess Daisy', 'Toad', 'Rosalina' and 'Princess Peach'.

"My brother... Peach... my friends... all of them?" Mario asked in alarm.

"And now... this!" The spirit suddenly called as he pointed his sword at the stone that was covered by snow, but it flew away to reveal the name on the stone.

'Mario'.

"Me? I was the one Bowser robbed? Oh no, no!" Mario cried out as he fell onto his hands and knees.

Suddenly, he felt the blood-stained Buster Sword touch, almost pointing near his neck.

"You see what your foolishness has cost you? Because of your lust for riches and glory and you believing Bowser's words, you brought this all upon yourself. Have you forgotten? You don't money and fame. Aren't you supposed to be Nintendo's mascot? Too bad someone else took your place now. And now... your life as a human comes to an end! Prepare to die." The ghost said darkly, making Mario's face pale and him to panic as he knew the spirit also planned to kill him.

"Spirit, hear me! I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope!" Mario cried out, pleading to the spirit, his hands trembling. "Your nature intercedes for me, and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!"

The spirit said as he held his sword into the air, thunder struck behind him with the heavy rain.

"I will! I promise! I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone! Please, spirit! Don't!" Mario cried out, making the spirit bring his sword down.

 **We now reach to the ending so stayed tuned.**


	6. Redemption

**A/N: We come to the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this. Two songs I this. 1. Thankful hearts from Muppets' Christmas Carol and the last one: Oh what a Merry Christmas Day from Mickey Mouse's Christmas Carol.**

Chapter 6: Redemption

"No Spirit, don't!" Mario cried out as he fell to the floor of his own bedroom, before he quickly opened his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom.

Then Mario found himself smiling as he looked around.

"My very own room! My own house! Then there is time! I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future! The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. Oh Wario! Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this! I say it on my knees, old Wario; on my knees!" He called.

Mario was so fluttered and so glowing with his good intentions, that his broken voice would scarcely answer to his call.

He had been sobbing violently in his conflict with the Spirit, and his face was wet with tears.

"They are not torn down," cried Mario, folding one of his bed-curtains in his arms. "They are not torn down, rings and all. They are here: I am here: the shadows of the things that would have been, may be dispelled. They will be. I know they will!"

His hands were busy with his garments, turning them inside out, putting them on upside down, tearing them, mislaying them, making them parties to every kind of extravagance.

"I don't know what to do!" Mario called, laughing and crying in the same breath; and making a perfect Laocoön of himself with his stockings. "I am as light as a feather, I am as happy as an angel, I am as merry as a school-boy. I am as giddy as a drunken man. A merry Christmas to everybody! A happy New Year to all the world! Hello here! Whoopie! Hallo!"

Then he remembered the letter, to which he headed over to his coat, took it out and opened the letter, which he then read.

"Dear Mario, it's been too long since we last spoke. I heard that Wario had died but you still continue to live in Bowser's shadows. But I need your help. Bowser's planning to closed down our orphanage that we worked hard to do but with low funding money, we cannot afford to stop him. Please, do something about this. From, Peach."

"Peach..." Mario then remembered as he then said. "At eight in the morning, Bowser will close down the orphanage."

He looked at the clock.

"Seven thirty. Good. It's not too late!" Mario said in relief as he ran to the window to see it was morning and then said. "I don't know how long I've been among the Spirits. I don't know anything. I'm quite a baby. Never mind. I don't care. I'd rather be a baby. Mamma Mia! Whoopie! Hello, world!"

He then looked down to see Shulk, Dunban, Fiona and Riki, looking at him in confusion as if he was drunk.

But Mario did not care as he called out to Shulk. "Shulk, my old friend, what day is it?"

"Mario?" Dunban asked in surprise.

"Today? It's Christmas Day!" Shulk called out in confusion.

"It's Christmas Day!" Said Mario to himself as he then cheered. "I haven't missed it. The spirits have done it all in one night. They can do anything they like. Of course they can. Of course they can! You guys, hold on a second and I'll come right down!"

With that, Mario then left, confusing those outside and making Riki ask, confused. "Is Hom-Hom alright?"

Mario then came out of the front door, wearing his clothing as he rushed up to Shulk.

"You know where the butcher's shop is?" He asked the blond.

"I should hope I do." Replied Shulk.

"An intelligent boy!" Said Mario, patting Shulk's back. "A remarkable boy! Do you know whether they've sold the prize Turkey that was hanging up there? Not the little prize Turkey; the big one?"

"What, the one as big as Riki?" Returned Fiona, making Mario smile and say. "What a delightful girl!' It's a pleasure to talk to you all!"

"It's hanging there now." Shulk told Mario, who continued to smile joyously

"Is it?" Mario asked, before handing several coins to Shulk and instructing. "Go and buy it. Take this gold coins to buy for it!"

He then handed Shulk a lot of golden coins surprising the Xenoblade gang. "And keep the change! Meet me by Peach's orphanage with it. And Merry Christmas, my good friends."

Shulk smiled and thanked Mario saying "Thank you, Mario! Merry Christmas to you too!"

And with that, they ran off.

"Right. Time is short. After I stop Bowser and reconcile with my dear friends, I'll go shopping and send them and that turkey to Link's house, one twice the size of Pikachu." Mario said as he then darted outside the orphanage and waited outside the front door as he looked at his watch.

"Coming to eight o'clock now."

At this, Bowser, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. pulled up and they were quite surprised to see Mario standing before them.

Luigi and Yoshi looked out of the window and looked on as Daisy and Rosalina look out of the other.

"Mr. Mario. What are you're doing here?" Asked Bowser Jr.

"Peach, it's Mario!" Daisy whispered, causing Peach to stop reading a book to Pichu and went outside to see.

"Are you here to witness the end of this orphanage?" Bowser asked with a dark smirk, as he walked towards him casually as Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta who were nearby stopped to see what was going on. "After all, you told me to."

Mario looked at Bayonetta, Pac-Man and Cloud, visioning them as the spirits, he smiled and then glared at Bowser.

"No. I am here to stop you!" Mario scowled.

"What!?" Bowser gasped, to which Luigi and the others couldn't believe what they had heard, making Bowser then ask. "What do you mean you...?"

But he was interrupted by Mario, who grabbed Bowser by the throat and held him up.

"You lied to me through my life! I don't need money and business. Did you forgot? I am the mascot of all Nintendo. I don't need these kind of things. I have had enough of you and your tickery. Take that wagon and leave this orphanage alone! Go back to Ganondorf where you belong!" Mario ordered.

"But we made a deal!" Bowser stated.

"Then you are FIRED!" Mario said back as he then punched Bowser so hard he flew and crashed into the wagon, scaring the koopalings and Bowser Junior, knocking Bowser out cold.

"Junior, take your father and leave now! And never darken these premises again! Go on! Scat!" Mario yelled, causing Bowser Junior to panic as he and the Koopalings put Bowser on the wagon and galloped away in fear.

With his change of heart, Peach could not believe what she had saw, to which Luigi and Yoshi then came out of the front door and walked towards Mario.

"Mario... what was...?" Luigi began to ask, but stopped when he was pulled into a loving hug by his brother.

"Oh, Luigi, after long years it's good to see you again, my brother!" Mario laughed as he then pulled Yoshi for a hug also, asking his dino friend. "And Yoshi, my dear friend. How'd you been?"

"We've fine but... Mario are you alright? You saved our orphanage." Yoshi said, just as Rosalina, Toad, Daisy and Peach came out in surprise.

"Yes, I am Mario once again." Mario said with a smile as he turned to Peach, walked over and knelt before her.

"Peach... for many years I'd been cold and mean. But now that my eyes are awakened. Forgive me for what I put you and my friends through. I was wrong. I beg of you. Please forgive me." He said, tears filling his eyes, which left Peach speechless as she saw the man she thought she never loved again, proclaiming forgiveness.

Confused, Peach asked. "Mario, what happened to you?"

"A lot. But I am willing to take you all back in. I hope you all forgive this fool of a man." Mario said in reply.

Daisy and Rosalina couldn't believe what they were hearing, but smiled as they watched Peach bend down in front of Mario, where she could see the honesty in his eyes and then pulled him into a huge hug.

"Mario... I don't know how but it is you. You've come back. Of course I forgive you. So we could start over again?" Peach asked in hope, making Mario smile back, hug her and tell her. "Of course. We can start again."

Luigi, Toad and Yoshi smiled greatly, while Daisy and Rosalina smiled.

"In fact, why don't you guys help me? I need to give my clerk a good Christmas too. Why don't you come help me?" Mario asked with a smile.

"We would be honoured." Peach happily replied, making Rosalina smile and add in the same tone. "Welcome back, Mario."

With Shulk and the others with the turkey in their procession, Mario led his group towards the town before he stopped in front of the third party characters, smiling at Pac-Man, Cloud and Bayonetta as if he silently thanked them and left with his friends.

Sonic turned to the other three and asked, confused. "What was that all about?"

"Did you three have something to do with this?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. But he seems to be in a good Christmas Spirit." Bayonetta said in reply, just as confused.

"I don't know how but I think someone who looked like us helped him." Cloud theorized.

"Really?" Megaman ask, making Pac-Man reply. "Maybe. Don't know."

As the morning passed, Mario used a lot of his cash to buy lots of presents, as well as singing with Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Daisy and the orphans, with more Smashers joining in, filling all with joy and the spirit of Christmas.

" _With a thankful heart, With an endless joy, With a growing family, Every girl and boy Will be nephew and niece to me_ " Mario sang as the others sang " _Nephew and niece to me_."

" _Will bring love, hope and peace to me_."

" _Love, hope and peace to me_ "

" _Yes, and every night will end And every day will start_ "

" _With a grateful prayer And a thankful heart_ " Mario and his friends sang together.

" _With an open smile and with open doors, I will bid you welcome. What is mine is yours With a glass raised to toast your health_." Mario sang.

" _With a glass raised to toast your health._ " Luigi and Yoshi sang.

" _And a promise to share the wealth_ " Mario sang.

" _Promise to share the wealth.._ " Daisy and Rosalina sang.

" _I will sail a friendly course, File a friendly chart._ " Mario sang

" _On a sea of love and a thankful heart._ " Mario, Shulk, Fiona, Dunban and Riki sang.

" _Life is like a journey_ " Mario sang as he held Peach's hands, who she smiled warmly at him and sang with him. " _Who knows when it ends? Yes, and if you need to know The measure of a man, You simply count his friends. Stop and look around you The glory that you see Is born again each day. Don't let it slip away How precious life can be._ "

Mario and Peach laughed as they danced in the snow, while Luigi, Yoshi and the others laughed, before Marth and Roy saw him, to which Mario saw them too and called out to them.

"My dear sirs." said Mario, quickening his pace, before taking Marth by both his hands and saying joyfully. "How do you do? I hope you succeeded yesterday. It was very kind of you. A merry Christmas to you, sir!"

"Mr. Mario?" Marth asked, confused.

"Yes." Said Mario.

"That is my name, and I fear it may not be pleasant to you. Allow me to ask your pardon. And will you have the goodness..." Mario whispered in his ear.

"Lord bless me!" Cried Marth, as if his breath were gone. "My dear Mr. Mario, are you serious?"

Mario was quite serious as he replied. "If you please, not a farthing less. A great many back-payments are included in it, I assure you. Will you do me that favour?"

"My dear sir." Said Roy, shaking hands with him. "I don't know what to say to such munifi..."

"Don't say anything, please." Retorted Mario, before he asked. "Come and see me. Will you come and see me, both of you?"

"We will!" Marth happily replied.

"Thank you." Said Mario, smiling. "I am much obliged to you. I thank you fifty times. Bless you!"

"Mario?" A voice asked, making Mario turn to see an awe struck Fox and Krystal behind them.

"Ah, my dear friend, Fox. How are you, and your wife Krystal. How beloved. I hope you two save a spot for me and Peach for your dinner tonight." Mario said, shaking Fox by the hand.

"You mean... you will come?" Krystal asked, surprised.

"Of course, we all be there won't we my dear friends?" Mario called over to the others.

"That'll be great!" Daisy stated.

"Of course! How delightful. This is wonderful news, Mario! Thank you!" Fox replied in joy.

"Of course, and here some presents for you and your friends for tonight." Mario laughed as Luigi and Toad gave Fox and Krystal some presents.

"A Merry Christmas, Fox." Mario then said.

"Oh you too, Mario. Merry Christmas!" Fox replied after him smiling as Mario continued down the lane with his friends, the gifts and continuing to sing.

" _With a thankful heart that is wide awake, I do make this promise Every breath I take Will be used now to sing your praise"_ Mario sang as Peach sang " _Used now to sing your praise_."

" _And beg you to share my day_ " Mario sang as his friends sang " _Beg you to share my days_ "

" _With a loving guarantee That even if we part._ " Mario sang.

" _I will hold you close in a thankful heart._ " They all sang.

" _I will hold you close in a thankful heart._ " Mario sang as they almost approach Link's place.

" _In a thankful heart!_ "

"So what now?" Asked Yoshi as they stood outside Link's house.

"Now all hide while I play a little joke on my clerk." Mario grinned as they smiled and hid.

Mario pretend to put his sour expression on his face and knocked on the door, to which Link then opened and almost fell off his feet.

"Mr. Mario!"

"So there you are. I've been looking for you, Link!" Mario scowled as Zelda held Pikachu close as Lucario, Charizard, Greninja and Samus stepped forth not wanting any trouble.

"Is there a reason for you coming here?" Link asked in horror.

"Now, I'll tell you what." Said Mario, only to then announce. "I am not going to stand this sort of thing any longer. And therefore… and therefore I am about to raise your salary!"

"I know. I am so sorr... raise my WHAT?!" Link gasped as he looked shocked, as did Zelda and the others.

Mario laughed heartily as he helped Link up and held his hand.

"A Merry Christmas, Link! A merrier Christmas, my good fellow, than I have given you for many a year! I'll raise your salary, and endeavour to assist your struggling family and help you get a good doctor for Pikachu! And you shall be my new partner!"

With his joke over, Peach and the others emerged from their hiding spot and all called out. 'Merry Christmas', before showing the presents and turkey.

Link and Zelda were breathless as they couldn't believe what they are hearing and seeing, but they couldn't be more thankful.

Pikachu smiled greatly, as did Samus and the other Pokémon as Ness, Lucas and most of the children Smashers sing, while Kirby, who watched from background smiled and then flew back to the present on his Warp Star.

 _Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_

 _Hear the joyous music play!_

 _Bells are ringing_

 _Choirs singing_

 _Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_

 _Sharing a season of good cheer_

 _With the ones we hold so dear_

 _Friendly faces_

 _Warm embraces_

 _Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_

 _Snowflake covered country lanes_

 _Jack Frost painted window panes_

 _Twinkling stars on Christmas trees_

 _Oh, what happy memories._

 _Gathered 'round the fireplace_

 _Families filled with love and grace_

 _'Round the peaceful embers glow_

 _Blessed yuletide spirits grow_

 _Grow and grow_

 _Grow and grow_

Back in the present, Kirby smiled as he looked down at the huge group of Smashers having a party together with Link, Zelda, Samus, Fox, Krystal and Rosalina chatting happily and Pikachu sitting on Mario's left shoulder, while Peach stood by him, both smiling.

"Mario was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Pikachu, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. He asked for no reward for his own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him." Kirby narrated.

"He and Peach finally got married as did Link and Zelda. He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Smashers, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Pikachu observed..." Kirby said, before Pikachu happily announced. "God Bless us, Everyone!"

 _Joy to the children far and near_

 _What a wond'rous time of year_

 _Isn't it just grand to say_

 _Merry Merry Christmas_

 _Merry Merry Christmas_

 _Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_

The End.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this everyone. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
